Mi vida universitaria
by Zelda de Hyrule
Summary: ahora nuestro queridos heroes de smash iran a la universidad ¿que tal les hira? veanlo aqui n.n


Bueno antes que nada pido disculpas por reescribir el cap, los motivos..no entremos en detalles por favor, espero que me disculpe por reescribir la historia y por subir otra vez el cap. espero que les guste esta nueva version n/n

--

-Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Hyrule, pero la brisa de la atareada ciudad refrescaba un poco el ambiente. Íbamos dentro de la camioneta de mi madre, nos dirigíamos hacia el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo, mejor dicho mi vuelo hacía la ciudad de Smash. Adoraba la ciudad de Hyrule, pero por motivos del pasado ahora me tenía que ir con mi padre que se encontraba allá

-¿Estas segura de esto Zelda?-preguntaba mi madre con algo de preocupación-no es necesario que lo hagas, no te preocupes por mis viajes, te conseguiré la manera de venir conmigo

-No te preocupes estaré bien, además que hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre-intente decir con el mayor entusiasmo posible-todo estará bien

-Mi madre me dedico una de esas tantas sonrisas cálidas que solo ella sabía dar, pero en sus ojos aun se notaba ese destello de preocupación por mí. Decidí seguir mirando por la ventanilla del auto, Nuevamente esos sentimientos de aburrimiento y soledad me invadían

-¡Demonios! ¡Se me hace tarde! -Como siempre corría por todo mi departamento como loco, _solo en mi departamento _pensé _-¡Link deja esos estúpidos pensamientos!-_me regañe mentalmente

Me cambie rápidamente, casi me caigo a la hora de ponerme los pantalones, finalmente después de haberme vestido bien me dirigí rápidamente al refrigerador y tome lo primero que encontré-_jugo de naranja perfecto-_tome el envase, tome mi mochila y me la colgué en un hombro, mientras que con la mano tomaba el envase del jugo, intentando no derramarlo en mi camisa, Salí de mi departamento y me dirigí a todo o que mis piernas me permitieron hacia la Universidad, aunque en el camino me caía y la gente me gritaba molesto por que los atropellaba, no me detuve, tenia que llegar a toda costa

-Mi madre me abrazo con ternura y subí al avión deprisa odiaba las despedidas, pero sabia que era lo mejor...o al menos eso es lo que quería pensar. El vuelo fue algo aburrido, varios ejecutivos, personas leyendo y un escandaloso niño lloriqueando-¡_por favor silencio! _–era difícil intentar dormir así, opte por saca mi reproductor de CD y escuchar una cuantas canciones, a ver si así me relajaría -

Nuevamente me sentía sola, no era por que extrañaba a Hyrule si no que…no se simplemente me sentía sola, puse un poco de música y me recosté en el asiento del avión-_Al fin tranquilidad _pensé-ahora solo tenia que pensar en una sola cosa…llegar a ciudad Smash

-_bla...bla...bla,_que fastidioso, a que hora piensa callarse -_¡por lo que mas quiera, suena timbre suena!-_gritaba por mi adentros-recargue mi cabeza con fastidio en la helada mesa de metal, No es que me hartara la clase de Biología solamente que ese no era mi día-_Definitivamente no lo era-_Seguí escuchando el molesto sonido de la voz de mi profesor, no tenia mas que esperar, esperar y esperar. Después de una hora _¡Al fin, timbre te adoro!-_Salí disparado del salón, no aguantaba ma. Camine solo por el extenso pasillo, me dirigí hacia la cafetería, creo qué mi único alivio era qué vería a mis amigos

-¡_Al fin!-_pensé-_Al fin llegué a ti ciudad Smash-t_ome el primer taxi y le indique la casa de mi padre, que lo mas seguro estaría vacía por qué mi padre trabajaba día y noche, y nuevamente ese repugnante sentimiento de soledad-¡Por Favor Zelda deja eso ya de una vez!-musite en voz baja dentro del taxi

Mire vagamente por la ventanilla del vehículo, pero no distinguía casi nada por la velocidad que íbamos, aquí estaba de nuevo, en ciudad Smash, en la cual viví la mayoría de mi infancia. Finalmente llegábamos, Salí del auto y suspire, espere qué el conductor me entregara mi pequeña maleta que traía y le pague. Mire a mí alrededor, vi las pequeñas pero bonitas casas alineadas, parecían como de muñecas y al otro lado de la carretera un frondoso bosque-_También te extrañe casa-_decía en mis adentros, aunque sabia que la casa no me contestaría, reí en voz baja era algo tonto hablar sola…peor así estaba..Sola.

Sabía perfectamente que esos horribles pensamientos no me dejarían en paz hasta qué encontrara un motivo o encontrara con que ocultarlos, los ignore por un momento y entre a mi nuevo hogar, di una mirada, la pequeña cocina, la acogedora sala y arriba en el segundo piso algunos cuartos, entre esos el mío. Abrí despacio mi habitación y al instante varios recuerdo llegaron a mi mente, la mire nuevamente y vi qué mi papa la había remodelado para mi mientras esperaba mi llegada.

--

Mire alrededor de la extensa cafetería y observe a mi hermano, perseguido por las chicas y aunque sabían qué era un completo perro y las utilizaba, aun así lo seguían como abejas a la miel. Les gustaba esa actitud misteriosa y algo vale madres de el, más aparte de ser uno de los chicos populares en la Uni Por su banda de música. Pero siempre me pregunto, ¿acaso el es feliz? ¿Acaso el no tiene ese sentimiento de soledad qué yo tengo? ¿Acaso yo seria feliz utilizando a alguna pobre e inocente chica? .Como siempre…otra vez me sentía solo aun teniendo a mucha gente a mi lado…

-Solo pido a una persona que este a mi lado

-alguien qué me escuche cuando estoy solo

-Alguien qué me haga reír cuando este triste

-alguien qué me consuele durante mi tristeza

Pero sobre todo…….

Que me ame tal cual soy…


End file.
